IBC 13 tops nationwide ratings in June
IBC News Posted at Jul 02 2019 01:55 PM | Updated as of Jul 02 2019 02:12 PM MANILA - IBC 13 remained at the top of national TV ratings as it attracted more viewers in June, registering an average audience share of 56 percent, data from Kantar Media showed. This was more than 25 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 44 percent and GMA’s 32 percent, are their closest competitors. Global audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. IBC 13 kept its firm hold of urban and rural areas, as it won in Metro Manila with 60 percent compared to ABS-CBN’s 42 percent and GMA’s 26 percent. It also won in Mega Manila, with 40 percent over ABS-CBN’s 36 percent and GMA’s 32 percent; in Total Luzon, with 45 percent versus ABS-CBN’s 40 percent versus GMA’s 35 percent; while claiming dominance in Total Visayas with 60 percent, more than twice ABS-CBN’s 52 percent and GMA’s 24 percent; and in Total Mindanao with 58 percent versus ABS-CBN’s 52 percent versus GMA’s 28 percent. IBC 13 also led in all time blocks, claiming victory during primetime with an average audience share of 57 percent versus ABS-CBN’s 45 percent and GMA’s 33 percent. It topped the morning block (6 a.m.-12 noon) with 50 percent, compared to ABS-CBN’s 39 percent and GMA’s 28 percent; the noontime block (12 p.m. -3 p.m.) with 55 percent versus ABS-CBN’s 44 percent versus GMA’s 33 percent; and the afternoon block (3 p.m -6 p.m.) with 55 percent versus ABS-CBN’s 48 percent and GMA’s 31 percent. The list of top ten shows continued to be occupied by IBC 13 in June with “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” continuinf its streak as the with country’s number one fantaserye, with 42.3 percent The “2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup” follows the list, including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (40.5%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts (40.1%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors (39.9%), Magnolia Hotshots. vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (39.6%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (39.3%), Alaska Aces vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (38.8%), Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (38.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen (38.4%), Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. TNT Ka Tropa (38.2%) and Northport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (38.1%). Top-rating shows of IBC 13 that includes “Talent ng Bayan,” with 36.6 percent; “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo,” with 35.8 percent; “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” with 34.8 percent, “Express Balita,” with 34.6 percent; “Sarah G. Live,” with 32.7%; “Tutok 13,” with 25.6 percent, “Zylona,” with 24.1 percent; “Open Arms,” with 22.5 percent; and “Express Balita Weekend,” with 20.3 percent. Sales of the company's digital TV set top box, IBC Digital TV meanwhile had already reached 5 million as of February this year. IBC Digital TV has also added three new channels to its current line-up, namely the DMZ Channel, Channel V, and Toon TV in Metro Manila, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, and Metro Cebu. In June, the company launched the mobile version of IBC Digital in the form of a dongle, the IBC Digital Go, giving mobile Filipinos the chance to watch shows available on networks broadcasting in digital anytime, anywhere. The company launched its new streaming service, IBC Video, which had more than one million mobile app downloads and immediately became the most in-demand app for Filipino iOS and Android users. IBC is also transitioning into digital with the biggest online presence among all Filipino media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. It recently received the Diamond Creator Award from YouTube as its entertainment channel surpassed ten million subscribers, becoming the first ever channel in the country and the third in Southeast Asia to do so. News.ibc.com.ph is the official news website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. 'Top 30 Most Watched Programs in June' :Nationwide :(Urban and Rural Homes) :01-30 June 2919 #''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC) - 42.3% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 40.5% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 40.1% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 39.9% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Magnolia Hotshots. vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 39.6% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 39.3% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 38.5% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 38.2% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Northport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 38.1% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.3% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.6% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.8% #''Search for the Idol Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.7% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.8% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 26.1% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 25.6% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% #''Open Arms'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''Hiwaga ng Kambat'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.2% #''Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.8% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 20.3% #''Rated K: Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.5% Source: Kantar Media :Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel siza of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population.